Forever More
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: Abandoned and orphaned at the age of one Evelyn Potter's life has never been easy, until she was eight when she finally couldn't take anymore abuse from her so-called relatives – the Dursley's, and ran away. Now nearly over two decades has..Summary Inside
1. Evelyn Potter

**Forever More...**

Once Upon A Time + Harry Potter AU Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter. I am only using them for entertainment purposes only.

Note: I have recently been addicted to the new TV series **Once Upon A Time** and currently there are not any good crossover with this new TV series and thought that I would give it a shot! I hope you enjoy it and tell me who you think Evelyn, female harry, should be paired up with. So send me a message about what pairing and I think about who she should paired up with.

Enjoy!

**Main Character**

Evelyn Isa Potter

**Basic Facts**

Daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans

Born on July 31st, 1978

Orphaned at the age of 1

Dumped on the doorstep of the Dursley's, relatives from her mother's side, on 1979.

Lived with the Dursley's til she was 8 before running away. Suffered extreme abuse by them.

Living on the streets for a year before she used her magic to apparated herself to America when she escaped from being beaten by thugs.

Ended up in New York before passing out and was found by an old man who took her in. ^hint^

Since living and moving around with her caretaker, she has learned about the supernatural and the World of Magic . Since coming into that knowledge, has been learning the art of old magic or sorcery and became a master of sorcery at the age of 15. She is the first Sorceress since Merlin's time. ^hint hint^

At age 18 joined the US Military Army and became a soldier where she went overseas.

Came back to the US in 2000 (age 22). Meet and became best friends with 18yr old pregnant Emma Swan.

Friends with Emma for nearly 10 years but went back overseas to help with the war in Iraq in 2003 before returning two years later and receiving a Bronze Star for her heroic act. ^hint hint^

Currently is living with Emma in Boston working as a Private Detective and Writer but she occasionally helps Emma with her Bonds when she has the time.

**Appearance**

Evelyn has shoulder length black hair that is wavy and messy that gives her a soft but at the same time a hard look to her.

Emerald green eyes that many have described as hypnotic but at the same time have a hard edge to them, making them appear sharp and dangerous when she is angry or emotional.

Despite that she has the same skin tone as her mother, she is tan from spending many hours in the sun from her training in the army.

Adding to having her mother's facial features, she takes on more of her father's, especially his height. Thus she is taller them most women with a height of 5'11 and when in heels makes her very intimidating.

Also due to the fact that she has suffered abuse from her relatives, she has a varied of scars along her arms and especially her back but also due to her being in the army gives her another varied of scars from both times she served overseas.

She also has several tattoos on her person adding to her personality and appearance, but some of the tattoos that she has each a different meaning to them only known by her and Emma.

**Summary**

Abandoned and orphaned at the age of one Evelyn Potter's life has never been easy, until she was eight when she finally couldn't take anymore abuse from her so-called relatives – the Dursley's, and ran away. For a year she has been living off the street until an incident nearly cost it her life but at the same time brought salvation to the broken girl. Her magic brought her to safety in America where she meet an old man that became both her caretaker and father who taught her the one thing that check her sane and safe in all her nine years – Magic. Now nearly over two decades has passed since that faithful meeting and Evelyn has grown into a beautiful and strong women who has faced many battles and came through victorious but now she faces a new challenge – the appearance of her best friend, Emma Swan, 10-year old son. The son that her friend put up for adoption 10 years ago shows up at their doorstep looking for help to end a powerful curse that has been plaguing his hometown for years and saying that they only way to break that curse is her and Emma. Now she and Emma must help the ten year old boy break the curse that has been plaguing Storybrook, Maine and free everyone that is in it, but along the way Evelyn discovers something more as she begins to unravel secrets not only from within it's residents but also about herself.

(Harry Potter AU Crossover, Female Harry Potter)


	2. The Missing Son Reappears After 10 Years

**Forever More...**

Once Upon A Time + Harry Potter AU Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter. I am using them for entertainment purposes only!

Note: I have recently come to watch the new TV series **Once Upon A Time **and since there is not any good crossover of this new show I decided to give it a shot. Let me now what you think and also who you think 'Evelyn' should be paired up with.

Also what Evelyn will be wearing in this chapter and the next is located on my profile!

Enjoy!

_Summary:_

Abandoned and orphaned at the age of one Evelyn Potter's life has never been easy, until she was eight when she finally couldn't take anymore abuse from her so-called relatives – the Dursley's, and ran away. For a year she has been living off the street until an incident nearly cost it her life but at the same time brought salvation to the broken girl. Her magic brought her to safety in America where she meet an old man that became both her caretaker and father who taught her the one thing that kept her sane and safe in all her nine years – Magic. Now nearly over two decades has passed since that faithful meeting and Evelyn has grown into a beautiful and strong women who has faced many battles and came through victorious but now she faces a new challenge – the appearance of her best friend, Emma Swan, 10-year old son. The son that her friend put up for adoption 10 years ago shows up at their doorstep looking for help to end a powerful curse that has been plaguing his hometown for years and saying that they only way to break that curse is her and Emma. Now she and Emma must help the ten year old boy break the curse that has been plaguing Storybrook, Maine and free everyone that is in it, but along the way Evelyn discovers something more as she begins to unravel secrets not only from within it's residents but also about herself. (Harry Potter AU Crossover, Female Harry Potter)

**Chapter 1:**

The Missing Son Reappears After 10 Long Years

"I'm telling you that the guy is gonna run the moment to tell him," a women said to her passenger and you can tell clearly that the women was not American but rather English with her soft accent that echoed slightly in the black 1967 Chevy Impala that was parked several hundred feet from a high class restaurant.

"He's not gonna run, Eve, he's probably gonna freak out and trip over something trying to get away," the women companion said as she fixed her hair before grabbing the ear plug that the women handed to her so that she can communicate with her.

"And I'm gonna tell you again that he's gonna bloody run," the English women told her companion as she watch her get out of the car, "I'm gonna go put on the car boot as you go in so if he does run, he's not gonna be able to run anywhere."

"Yup, see you in a few, Eve," her companion said before sauntering off towards the restaurant in her black pumps as smoothly as she can, the English women watched her companion go off before chuckling and then getting out of her car finally revealing herself. The English women had messy shoulder length black hair that was in a small ponytail and that she is rather tall for a women however the one thing that stood out were her eyes. Her eyes were an emerald green that seemed to draw you in, this women was Evelyn Potter and her companion is her best friend of some 10 odd years, Emma Swan. 

Evelyn walked to the trunk of her car while putting in the headset of the walkie that was hooked up to the back of her pants and started to listen to Emma talk to herself in what she can tell was an elevator as she took out the car boot with her tools to connect it to the car of Emma's "target" that was in the restaurant waiting for her on a "date".

Walking towards the car, she heard Emma talking to Ryan, her bail-bond, and gagged when he started to hit on her friend as she started to put the car boot on his nice, expensive car as quickly as she can when she heard Emma tell Ryan about how he stole from his employers company and ran before they could put him in jail.

Rolling her eyes and stood up from her kneeling position on the ground, she wiped the dirt from her hands before lifting the mike to her mouth, "He's gonna run," she hissed into the mike knowing that Emma could hear her from the ear piece that was in her ear, "and he's going to ruin your dress if you don't hurry up and get his bloody arse."

As she crossed the street to put her tools back into the trunk, she heard a crash and Emma cussing from her headset and shook her head knowing that Ryan indeed to off running and probably ruined Emma's dress.

Evelyn slammed the trunks shut before opening the passenger car door and reached into the glove apartment to pull out her cuffs, taser and her handgun, which she put in the holster on her back behind her leather jacket, before shutting the door.

Just as Evelyn shut her door, the one to the restaurant burst opened and Ryan came through running into and out of the incoming cars as he ran for his car like he got the devil himself out to get him but in this case he does because just a few seconds later Emma comes through the same door he burst out in an eerie, calm way that Evelyn just knew that her friend was anything but happy.

Watching her friend just walk through the oncoming cars in her pink dress and black pumps clicking against the pavement after Ryan nearly made Evelyn break out in laughter but kept herself in check with a few chuckles escaping her as she too started heading towards the car and the now desperate man with taser in hand ready to use it if violence erupted.

Both she and Emma reached the car, as Ryan opened his door to see what was wrong with his car only to see the car boot that Evelyn only put on moments ago attached to his wheel.

Ryan looks up to see Emma in front of him and Evelyn walking up behind her with something in her hand that he cannot make out.

"Look you don't have to do this," he pleads to Emma just as Evelyn stops next to her, "I can pay you, I got money."

Evelyn rolled her eyes as the weak plea to be let go and Emma just shook her head, "No you don't and if you did you should give it to your wife and take care of your family," Emma said to him with a sarcasm smile on her face.

Evelyn noticed Ryan get a nasty look on his face and before she could do something he spat out "What do you know about family?," to Emma who immediately got an upset look on her face. With that Evelyn dropped the taser she had in her hand and quickly moved forwards taking Ryan by surprise with a quick right jab to the face knocking him out cold and possibly breaking his nose .

Emma got a surprised look on her face for a moment before a small sad smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Eve" Emma said softly as she watched her tall friend make a call to the police letting them know that the man was caught and ready for pick up.

Eve just shook her head at Emma after she finished making the call on her walkie before she gave a silly grin to Emma, "Told ya he would run, eh sweetie"

Emma tried to hide her smile but couldn't which make Evelyn happy knowing that she got her friend a slightest bit happy, "Ah, is that a smile," Eve exclaimed while pointing a finger at Emma, who tried to get away from her but couldn't as she begin to giggle and smile a bit more, "Ah there it is, I was wondering where it was."

Eve smiled ,"Come on, sweetie, lets get ya home and ya changed out of that dress," she said to the giggling woman before making her way to her car with keys in hand.

Emma gave a sigh finally calming down from her giggle fit and watched as her old friend make her way towards her car. As Emma looks on after her friend, she thinks to herself once again that she is lucky to have Eve as her friend and that she can think of Eve as her family knowing that she to knows what it is like not to have any parents and before she could think anymore, Eve broke her out of thoughts.

"Come on sweetie! I'm not gettin' any younger!" She shouted to Emma as she realized that she wasn't behind her like she thought she was. Emma shook her head at the joking tone in her friends voice before making her way over to the car, "I'm coming, I coming, you impatience old dog," Emma said jokingly to Eve.

Eve looked at her friend with a surprised look on her face that Emma knew was fake, as she got into the car, "Old, did you just call me old," Eve said to Emma, who chuckled. "Yup now lets go, I freezing my butt off."

Eve shook her head at Emma knowing she was just joking before starting the car, and pulling away from the curb and glancing in her rear view mirror with a slight smirk on her lips as she leaves behind a crowd of squad cars who just arrived surrounding the now awakening Ryan to a swarm of cops with their guns pointing at his face.

Evelyn chuckled and Emma looked at her with look on her face that says "what?" before she just shook her head and said, "Nothing, just a thought that popped into my head," and glanced into the mirror one last time with her eyes glowed for a moment before turning a corner heading back towards their apartment to celebrate Emma's birthday.

|Evelyn and Emma's Apartment|

"Come on Eve," Emma said to Eve, who had tied a blindfold around her eyes, as she was lead into their apartment, laughing from tripping here and there in her heels with Eve holding her hands.

Eve just laughed before opening the door and getting Emma inside before she fell on her face, "Okay, were inside so you can take ya shoes off now but don't move just yet" she said, her accent becoming more apparent from her laughing.

Watching Emma take her heels off and made sure she didn't move from the hall, Eve moved towards the kitchen while taking off her leather jacket revealing her purple tank top, gun holster and a gold antique pocket watch necklace around her neck. However along her arms were multiple scars in varies lengths and sizes but the ones on her right arm were mostly covered by the large tribal dragon tattoo that went along her entire right arm. The tattoo on her left arm is a black tribal tattoo that wrapped around her bicep and right along the left side of her neck and collar bone is a black Celtic knot-work tattoo that disappears underneath the collar of her tank top.

Eve walked into the kitchen to grab the small cake that she baked early that morning where she placed it on the counter where some candles were already out and grabbed the matched from the draw to light the candles.

After she lit the candles, Eve went to hall to grab Emma, who blindly grabbed her hand as Eve lead her in front of the cake. Eve smiled a bit, "Kay, you can take off ya blindfold," she said to Emma.

Emma took the blindfold off and gasped at the small cake in front of her. The cake was small but it was perfect with the star candles and the words "Happy Birthday, Emma!" written on it. Emma looked at Eve with few tears on her eyes and gave her a hug, "Thank you, Eve."

Eve just gave her a tight hug before placing her hands on Emma's shoulders, "Ya welcome, sweetheart," she said to her friend, "Go on, blow em' out, make a wish."

Emma gave Eve a small tearful smile before she closed her eyes and blew out the candles on her cake. A few seconds of silence occurred before the doorbell of their apartment rang making Emma opening her eyes in surprise and glance down at the cake.

"I'll get it," Eve said to Emma, who was still staring at her cake with a somewhat surprised look on her face, and walked over to the door.

Eve opened to door and saw no one until she glanced down and there in front of her was a small boy with brown hair and eyes with a backpack looking up at her with a look of wonder on his face. Eve looked at the boy in surprise, "Ello, can I help ya?" she asked her words coming out somewhat thick in her surprise of a kid standing outside of her apartment door.

The boy smiled, "Are you Emma Swan?" he asked her. Eve frown, "No,"she said but quickly responded at the frown appearing on the boys face, "But she does live here, who might I ask are you?".

The boy's frown disappeared at her words but what came out of the boy's mouth next shocked not only her but Emma who appeared next to her.

"I'm Henry," he said, "And I'm her son."


	3. Were Going Where?

**Forever More...**

Once Upon A Time + Harry Potter AU Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter. I am using them for entertainment purposes only!

Note: I'm very sorry that I have not updated in a long while. Things have been very complicated lately with school, home and a very bad case of writers block.

Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this new Chapter!

Enjoy

_Summary:_

Abandoned and orphaned at the age of one Evelyn Potter's life has never been easy, until she was eight when she finally couldn't take anymore abuse from her so-called relatives – the Dursley's, and ran away. For a year she has been living off the street until an incident nearly cost it her life but at the same time brought salvation to the broken girl. Her magic brought her to safety in America where she meet an old man that became both her caretaker and father who taught her the one thing that kept her sane and safe in all her nine years – Magic. Now nearly over two decades has passed since that faithful meeting and Evelyn has grown into a beautiful and strong women who has faced many battles and came through victorious but now she faces a new challenge – the appearance of her best friend, Emma Swan, 10-year old son. The son that her friend put up for adoption 10 years ago shows up at their doorstep looking for help to end a powerful curse that has been plaguing his hometown for years and saying that they only way to break that curse is her and Emma. Now she and Emma must help the ten year old boy break the curse that has been plaguing Storybrook, Maine and free everyone that is in it, but along the way Evelyn discovers something more as she begins to unravel secrets not only from within it's residents but also about herself. (Harry Potter AU Crossover, Female Harry Potter)

**Chapter 2:**

We're Going Where!

Staring at the boy, no _Henry_, that was in front of her in shock at was he just said before snapping out of it when he ducked underneath her arm to get into the apartment, she quickly shut the door as Emma also snapped out of it quickly responded to the comment, "Whoa kid," she said as Henry walked passed her, "Hey kid, I don't have a son. Where are your parents?"

Eve just watched Henry walk around the counter looking at everything in the apartment with interest before turning to look at Emma. "Ten years ago, did you give up a baby away for adoption."

Emma and Evelyn looked at each other in shock before looking back at Henry, "That was me," he said to the two shocked adults. He watched his birth mother pale a bit before she managed to spit out "Give me a minute," and quickly entered what he assumes as the bathroom that was behind her and close the door before turning to look at the much taller women who apparently lives with his birth mother.

Eve stared at Henry, who stared back at her with curiosity in his hazel eyes that reminded Eve of Emma. Henry gave Eve a small smile, "Who are you?" he asked the taller women in a polite tone.

Eve gave Henry a quick smile, "I'm Evelyn Potter and ya said you're name was Henry, ay?" she asked the small boy, who gave a nod. "Do you have any juice?" Henry asked Eve.

"Ya we do," she said before reaching inside the cabinet and grabbing a small glass.

Henry watched Evelyn go the refrigerator looking for some juice for himself and he immediately took a likening to her because not only is she friends with Emma but for some reason he feels like he has seen her before somewhere and that maybe she can help him with his current problem.

Emma, who was inside the bathroom, was having a panic attack at the possibly that the kid that was currently inside the apartment was actually her kid and after a minute or so she heard Eve introduce herself while she began looking for a drink for the kid and decided to come out of the bathroom after calming down.

Eve placed the glass of orange juice in front of Henry who gave her a smile and a "thank you", while taking a sip of juice Emma finally emerges out of the bathroom.

Watching Emma from her place from the counter, Eve watched her walk out of the bathroom with a determined look on her face that made Eve smile a bit knowing that Emma was actually having a mental panic attack inside her head that in reality that this boy that was in front of Emma and herself was actually her son.

When Emma stopped to stand next to her, Eve watched Henry place the glass of juice on the counter top also watching Emma as she walked out of the bathroom. "You know," Henry said, "We should probably get going."

Eve cocked an eyebrow at boy, "And where might I ask are we going?" she said to Henry, while from the corner of her eye she watched Emma crosses her arm in what appears to frustration.

Henry looked at Emma and then at Eve for a moment before smiling this cheeky grin at the both of them as he said "I want you two to come back home with me."

Eve leaned back into the counter behind in surprise from the exclamation that came out of the small boy in front of her and before she could say anything at that moment it seemed that Emma seemed to have gotten over her shock for a bit "Okay kid, I'm calling the cops," and marched right over to phone on the other side of the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, Emma," Eve said stopping her Emma just as she was about to dial the police. Emma turned to her friend with a frustrated look on her face for stopping her, Eve gave her a small smile before turning to look at Henry, "Henry why do you want us to come home with you?"

Henry gave Eve a look of surprise and happiness before giving her a smile, "I can explain when we get home," he exclaimed to both Eve and Emma as he hopped off the bar stool and into the living room to look at all the picture that were hanging around, leaving the two women along in the kitchen.

"You seriously going to go with the kid" Eve heard Emma say behind her. Eve turned back to face Emma, "Yeah and you should too," Eve says taking the phone from Emma's hand putting it back on the receiver.

Emma looked at Eve with surprise and a little bit of angry which you could hear come from her voice as she asks "Why?" Eve gave Emma a look of seriousness, "Because not only is it dangerous for a 10-year old to be traveling by himself. It's also because my intuition is telling me that this kid needs our help" she said to Emma.

Emma opened her mouth to argue with Eve but stopped herself as she watched Eve look out into the living room to watch Henry look the room and realized that Eve's intuition or 'feelings' as she calls them sometimes were always right.

Emma knew about Eve's faith in the Wicca arts every since they meet and knew that her friend had some 'gifts' as some people would call them and how she uses them to help her clients as a Private Investigator. Emma really didn't care about what Eve believed in, all Emma really cared about was Eve's friendship and companionship, both of which Eve gives to Emma and Emma gives to her.

Emma sighed knowing that Eve was right and walked into the living room to talk to Henry with Eve right behind her. Henry turned around from looking at bookshelf that held some of Eve's books hearing footsteps and sees both Emma and Eve coming towards him.

Henry watched silently as they both stop in front of him, Emma giving him a look of slight frustration and Eve giving him a crooked smile. "Alright kid," Emma says to Henry, "where's home?" Henry gave Emma and Eve a huge smile before saying "Storybrook, Maine".

Eve and Emma looked at each other with a look of disbelief on their faces then turned to look back at Henry.

"Storybrook, really." Emma said to Henry, who just gave a hum and a nod with a smile on his face.

"Well, Henry" Eve said, "lets get you back home to Storybrook."


End file.
